The Dungeon
The Dungeon war ein 2010 und 2011 bei Backlash aktives Heel-Stable. Geleitet wurde es von James Mitchell; davor auch von Mick Foley, der lange Zeit anonym als der mysteriöse Master die Geschicke des Dungeons aus dem Hintergrund lenkte. Besonderes Markenzeichen der Truppe war der Spagat aus Dominanz (z.B. waren alle Mitglieder für ihren Körperbau berüchtigt und hielten zusammen 10 World Titles) und Trash - so enthielt das Stable z.B. viele Anspielungen auf das WCW-Stable Dungeon of Doom. Der Dungeon war Backlashs erstes Stable, ehe er sich im Herbst 2011 auflöste. Biografie Der Dungeon nahm seinen Anfang bei der Survivor Series im November 2010. James Mitchell, Manager von Abyss, wurde beim Verlassen einer Höhle gezeigt, als er lautstark verkündete, der "Meister" hätte zu ihm gesprochen. Niemand wusste, wer dieser Meister ist, doch er hatte Mitchell offensichtlich damit beauftragt, eine Gruppe von Wrestlern um sich zu scharen. Neben Mitchells Sohn Abyss war das erste Mitglied der Truppe Mark Henry, der sich den beiden bei der Fourth Anniversary Show, nur 4 Tage später, anschloss. Im Zuge der Fehde von Abyss gegen Super Dragon orderte der Meister später an, Super Dragon zu verletzen. Abyss und Henry zertrümmerten dem Dragon daraufhin mit einem Cinder Block die Schädeldecke, was einige Monate später direkt zu dessen Karriereende führte. Bei Backlash #11 wurde Mark Henry in Mark Attack umbenannt, der mittlerweile nach seinem Facerun wieder als ruchloser Heel auftrat. Später schlossen sich auch Batista und Brock Lesnar der Truppe an, letzterer benannte sich im Zuge des Beitritts in The Barbarian um. Gemeinsam nannten sich die beiden nun Fear of Faces und setzten ihre Auseinandersetzung mit The New Standard (alt) fort, welche sie jedoch bei SAWolution nicht bezwingen konnten. Am selben Abend wurde Mark Attack aber immerhin durch die Hilfe von Abyss zum #1-Contender auf den SAW Television Title von Christian. Nach SAWolution wurde bekannt, dass Super Dragon ein letztes Match bei WrestleMania 5 gegen Abyss bestreiten würde. James Mitchell nutzte den Umstand, dass die GMs dieses Match unbedingt auf der Card haben wollten, und erreichte so, dass der Dragon bei einer Niederlage dem Dungeon beitreten müsste. Da auch Mark Attack nun gegen Christian fehdete, legten die Fear of Faces ihre Auseinandersetzung mit The New Standard auf Eis und halfen ihren Stablekollegen diverse Male gegen ihre Gegner. Bei WrestleMania verlor Abyss zwar gegen Super Dragon, welcher dadurch wunschgemäß seine Karriere beenden konnte, doch Mark Attack holte mit dem Television Title das erste Gold ins Stable. In der folgenden Backlash-Ausgabe kündigte Mitchell an, dass der Master sich bald offenbaren würde. Und tatsächlich stellte dieser sich eine Woche später als Mick Foley heraus. Foley leitete schon die ganze Zeit, gemeinsam mit James Mitchell, die Geschicke des Stables aus dem Verborgenen - die Anführer von SAWs bedeutendsten Stables der Vergangenheit, Foleys Stable und den Heaven's Fallen Children, hatten sich also verbündet. Foley brachte außerdem einen maskierten Mexikaner, El Montana, mit ins Stable, der so sein SAW-Debüt feierte. Direkt bei Foleys Ankunft legten sich jedoch Diamond Dallas Page und Terry Funk mit dem Dungeon an. DDP legte seinen Fokus auf Abyss, während der Funker den SAW Television Title von Mark Attack gewinnen wollte. Beim Judgment Day kam es zum Title Match, in welchem Mark Attack sich jedoch deutlich durchsetzen konnte und seinen Titel behielt. Es sollte aber noch besser für den Dungeon kommen, denn in einer weiteren Episode seines Irrsinns-Bookins setzte General Manager AfRotaker eine Verteidigung der SAW World Tag Team Champions, EMC², gegen die Fear of Faces an. Big Show und Kane, die ihre zuvor erfolglosen Gegner unterschätzten, wurden völlig überrascht und am Ende kamen auch die Tag Team-Gürtel in den Dungeon. In den folgenden Wochen trat El Montana erstmals in der Hardcore Division an, während Abyss erfolreich und Mark Attack erfolglos versuchten, sich für den King of the Ring zu qualifizieren. Zu dieser Zeit kehrte auch Christian zurück und forderte sein Rematch um Mark Attacks SAW Television Title. Dabei wurde bekannt, dass der Dungeon es war, der ihn nach WrestleMania zu einer Verletzungspause zwang. Wenige Wochen zuvor hatte John Cena das selbe Schicksal erlitten und verschwand ebenfalls aus den Shows. Dem setzte die Gruppierung wenig später sogar noch einen drauf, als auch Diamond Dallas Page angegriffen und somit in Rente geschickt wurde. Wenig später setzte Abyss das bis dahin größte Ausrufezeichen und konnte, zum zweiten Mal nach 2009, das King of the Ring-Turnier gewinnen. Damit stand ihm traditionell ein World Title Match beim SummerSlam zu, doch kurz darauf es kam auch zu ersten Differenzen im Dungeon, namentlich zwischen den beiden Anführern Foley und Mitchell. Für The Bash wurde ein Match zwischen Mitchells Vertreter, Abyss, und Foleys Vertreter, El Montana angesetzt, dessen Sieger seinem Manager die alleinige Macht bringen sollte. Zu dem Match kam es jedoch nicht; stattdessen turnte das gesamte Stable geschlossen gegen Foley und entmachtete ihn mit einer brutalen Attacke. Ebenfalls beim Bash verteidigten die Fear of Faces ihre SAW World Tag Team Titles gegen EMC², aber Mark Attack verlor den SAW Television Title gegen den zurückkehrenden Christian. Daraufhin forderte er ein Rematch bei Backlash, welches dieser ihm eigentlich auch geben wollte. Mitchell verbot Mark Attack jedoch, anzutreten, und ordnete diesem stattdessen an, die anderen Mitglieder zu unterstützen. So wurden z.B. El Montanas Ansprüche auf den SAW Hardcore Title größer, als dieser in einen Konflikt mit dem zweifachen Ex-Champion Sami Callihan geriet. Aber auch die Fear of Faces mussten ihre Gürtel beim SummerSlam gegen die Leaders of the New School verteidigen, und Abyss bekam seinen Shot auf Randy Ortons SAW World Heavyweight Title. Durch einen unerwarteten Eingriff von CM Punk konnte Abyss auch tatsächlich den Gürtel gewinnen, während auch die SAW World Tag Team Titles im Dungeon blieben. Die Erfolgsgeschichte des Dungeon sollte sogar noch weiter gehen, denn El Montana wurde zum #1-Contender auf den SAW Hardcore Title von Thumbtack Jack ernannt. Auf der anderen Seite begann jedoch der Zusammenhalt immer mehr zu bröckeln. Vor Allem Mark Attack, der ja von Mitchell in die Enforcer-Rolle gezwängt wurde, zeigte sich zunehmend unzufrieden und verließ den Dungeon schließlich auch. El Montana gewann bei Reborn 2011 zwar den Hardcore Title, demaskierte sich aber direkt danach als Goldberg und erklärte, dass sein Stablebeitritt und die Demaskierung nur dem Zweck gedient hätten, dass General Manager Hells Guardian ihn nicht feuere. Da er ihn als nunmehrigen Champion nicht einfach rauswerfen konnte, sah Goldberg seinen Plan als erfolgreich an und verließ ebenfalls den Dungeon. Zu allem Überfluss verlor Abyss auch noch den SAW World Heavyweight Title in Backlashs erstem Hell in a Cell Match gegen Orton, nur die Fear of Faces thronten weiterhin als dominante Champions. Im Laufe des Herbsts verabschiedeten sich schließlich auch, getrennt voneinander, James Mitchell und Abyss vom Dungeon. Lediglich die Fear of Faces wollten den Gedanken von Mitchell weiter am Leben erhalten und blieben auch noch einige Zeit lang Champions; der Dungeon war damit jedoch Geschichte. Mitglieder *Abyss *Batista *El Montana *James Mitchell *Mark Attack *Mick Foley *The Barbarian Erfolge *1x SAW World Heavyweight Champion (Abyss) *1x SAW Hardcore Champion (El Montana) *1x SAW World Tag Team Champions (Fear of Faces) *1x SAW Television Champion (Mark Attack) Wissenswertes *Der Dungeon enthielt viele Anspielungen auf das WCW-Stable Dungeon of Doom. Neben dem Namen gab es z.B. auch damals einen Master, der einem Stellvertreter Aufträge erteilte und ebenfalls in einer nebligen Höhle hauste. Mark Attack spielte auf das Dungeon-Mitglied Shark Attack an, und die Fear of Faces waren eine Hommage an die Faces of Fear, deren Mitglied ebenfalls ein Barbarian war. Beide Gruppierungen hatten mit Abyss bzw. Big Van Vader ein dominantes Heel-Monster an der Spitze, und mit El Montana und Konnan hatten beide einen Lateinamerikaner in ihren Reihen. Außerdem fehdeten beide Stables gegen den wohl dominantesten Face der Promotion, Hulk Hogan und DDP. Kategorie:Stables Kategorie:Reale Stables